


Don't go

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Shepard and Jack have a misunderstanding.





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/gifts).



“Jack!” yelled Shepard as she kneeled down to look under her bed. “Have you seen my other boot?” 

“This one?” Shepard turned to see her girlfriend holding a chewed up slobbery mess that had at one time been a boot. 

“Dammit Jack. That is the third pair of shoes Eezo has ruined this month!” Her eye twitching as she tried to keep calm. That varren was a menace.

“I told you to make sure you put them in the closet when you took them off,” replied Jack nonchalantly. 

“I shouldn’t have to put my shoes up. He needs to be trained. It’s always my stuff that he ends up destroying!” Her voiced raising slightly as her frustration with Jack, and Eezo, increased. “This is the last straw. I refuse to keep doing this.” 

Jack froze, her body going rigid at Shepard’s words. When she responded, her voice was cold and emotionless. “Fine. We will be gone by the end of the day.” She turned and walked into the closet to pack her things as Shepard stared at her back in confusion. 

“Wait, what?” It took her a moment before she realized that Jack had misunderstood her. “Shit.” She followed her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Jack tried to squirm away until Shepard pressed a gentle kiss against the back of her neck. “I don’t want you to leave. I love you. I just want you to find an obedience class for Eezo. I’m sorry I wasn’t clear about that. I chose my words carelessly. Please don’t go,” her voice low as she apologized. She felt Jack relax into her embrace and her own tension melted away. 

“I shouldn’t have been so dismissing about your shoes. This whole relationship thing is still new. I am still figuring it all out and I am scared it’s all gonna disappear one day.”

“I am never going to dump you over a few chewed up shoes Jack. Plus, neither of us have the best temper so it’s inevitable that we are going to argue but you can always trust that I love you and I am here for the long haul.” She pressed another kiss to her neck, this time earning a soft moan from Jack, who leaned back against Shepard.

“I love you too and I promise to look into getting Eezo trained so he will stop eating your things.”

“And I will try to remember to keep my shoes put away so he won’t get to them until then.” She slid her hands down from where they were wrapped around Jack’s chest to her hips, kissing her neck again before Jack turned her head and pressed their lips together. Shepard pulled away and spoke, “If you come out of the closet and back into our bedroom, I can apologize properly,” her eyebrows wiggling at Jack who laughed as she stepped away from Shepard and walked out of the closet, exaggerating the sway of her hips for Shepard’s benefit. She stopped and turned her head slightly before asking, “Are you coming?” 

Shepard raised her head from Jack’s ass to look her in the eye, “Not yet but soon,” before winking at her and following her to bed.


End file.
